


Day 31- Halloween

by wolfjc5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Halloween Challenge, Prompt Fic, Spooktacular Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: This was a suggestion from JR. loved it!The Rogers get ready to go trick-or-treating.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Day 31- Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JR](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JR).



Day 31- Halloween

“So you’re really not telling me what James is going to be for Halloween this year?”Steve asked Natasha as he put a bowl of candy by the door. 

“I’m really not, Steve.” Natasha called from the bathroom. “I promised him I wouldn’t say anything. He wants it to be a surprise.” 

“Tony knows, though?” Steve questioned her further. 

“Yeah. He helped put the costume together.” Natasha walked out to the foyer and showed her costume off to Steve. She was wearing black pants with a holster around her thigh, a black tank top, a dark red coat that went down to her knees. The leather gun holster held a bright green water gun pistol. The skin not covered in clothing was tinted a bright green color. She wore a black and magenta ombré wig that hid her naturally red locks. She reached into her holster and pointed the water gun up in the sky, striking a pose.

“You pull off a very convincing Gamora.” Steve nodded in approval. 

“Thanks. I’m gonna go help James now.” She pressed her lips to his cheek as she passed. “You should go get ready.”

Steve nodded, and went to his closet. He pulled out the Asgardian armor Thor had let him borrow. Steve explained Halloween to Thor as best as he could. And Thor was all too happy to lend it to Steve for “costume playing”. Thor even offered to lend him Mjölnir for the occasion. And obviously Steve took him up on it. It lay next to the bed, waiting for him. 

Once Steve was ready to go, he lifted Mjölnir and headed towards the stairway. “Am I allowed to see your costume yet, James?” Steve called out.

James’ voice piped up from the downstairs bathroom, “Almost ready!” 

Natasha opened the door a crack and added, “Why don’t you go get James’ bucket for him?”

Steve nodded and went the kitchen and grabbed James’ Mickey Mouse bucket. He grabbed a handful of candy from a bowl and dropped it into the bucket. He also snagged a Tootsie Roll for himself, unrolled it, and popped it in his mouth. When he returned to the foyer, Natasha and James were waiting for him. They were both posed like action figures. Natasha had her water gun in her hand aiming at an invisible enemy and James—

James was on his toes, knees bent, and had a shield strapped to his arm. He was wearing a mini version of Steve’s stealth suit. It was like if someone had made an actual copy of the suit, but made it miniature. And it wasn’t like one of the store-bought costumes. It was a legitimate, battle-ready uniform.   
Steve squinted at the uniform, taking in all of the details. The shield harness, the thick woven material, the boots, helmet, silver star and stripes... it was all there. And the shield—it looked exactly like the original, just a lot smaller. Steve ran his fingers along the curvature. Metal.   
Steve looked up at Natasha, asking her without words, Is this for real? 

Natasha answered with a slight nod, pressing her lips as if to say, just go with it.

Steve turned to his son and smiled, “You look fantastic, James.” He leaned down and kissed his son’s helmeted head. “Ready, Soldier?”, Steve asked.  
“Avengers!” James yelled, raising his shield and opening the front door, called out “Assemble!” and he dashed out into the night. 

Steve smiled and shook his head, watching his son, pretend to fight unseen adversaries on the lawn. “Of all the things he could’ve been,” he glanced over to Natasha, “and he picks me.” Steve gave her a questioning look.

“Come on, Steve. You’re his dad. He looks up to you more than you know.” Natasha added, “Don’t sell yourself short.”

Steve blushed slightly, “Yeah it’s just... If I had Tony making me a costume,” he looked toward Natasha with a smirk, “I would’ve picked something that flies.” 

Natasha laughed, slid her arm around Steve’s middle and leaned her head against his chest. They walked out in the lawn towards James still fighting invisible monsters. Steve reached James and grabbed his small hand in his own.

In a booming voice, Steve called out into the night, “Come brother-in-arms!” he raised Mjölnir into the air, pulling his son along with him. Natasha matched their strides and yelled out a battle cry of her own. And into the night they went.


End file.
